justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Dance 2018/@comment-27537247-20170822223811
Alright you know the drill. Best to worst, my opinions: '7. Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) -' Ubisoft, you're dead to me. '6. Blow Your Mind -' Uh.... I legitimately have nothing. I don't like this track, I don't dislike this track, it's just so nondescript that the only thing I can say is "meh". The coach has a basic design, the background has a basic concept, the moves are between easy, hard, common, and unique, and the song sounds good, but is extremely forgetable. I guess every Just Dance has to have a few tracks like this, but I can't form a solid opinion on this one. '5. Dharma -' Where is Ubisoft getting these songs? I've literally never heard this song before, nor have I heard of the artist. It reminds me a lot of Dagomba. And BonBon. And Pound The Alarm extreme. And Animals extreme. A lot of exotic type stuff. It looks kinda fun I guess, somewhat sporatic and unpredictable. But only a little more interesting than Blow Your Mind. '4. Despacito -' So the overplayed song of the year has been added to Just Dance. Woop de do. What were they supposed to do? This is the second most obvious choice for JD18 (behind Shape of You). I'm just glad they went with the version without Justin Bieber. Nothing against him; it's just I think if you're going to include latino tracks, they should stay in Spanish and not have out-of-place English lyrics. It's the same deal as Bailando. And the routine looks great; it feels like a festival in Cuba. You can at least give it a chance, right? Clearly it dominated YouTube views for a reason. '3. Blue (Da Ba Dee) -' I'm happy to see this song in Just Dance and all, but I'm also disappointed with what I'm seeing. They gave it the Mambo No. 5 treatment where they remixed it poorly compared to the original, which was just fine and should have been used instead. Not only that, but they gave it the 24K Magic treatment where the routine just seems slow and boring. Come on; I thought Eiffel 65 deserved better than this. That being said, I know the routine will grow on me; it was the same case with What Is Love last year; I was sour at first, but it quickly became one of my favorites. And it's not all bad; some parts of the course actually look fun. '2. Beep Beep I'm A Sheep -' Jeez, I have not seen any song in Just Dance history with such a divided following. Half the viewers completely hate it, the other half loves the heck out of it, and nobody saw it coming. Personally, I love it. I'm a big fan of the asdfmovie series (which if you haven't seen, give it a look. It won't be a waste of time) and when this song was released along side it, it had me headbanging for days. That being said, I had since forgotten about it, so I was surprised to see it's resurfaced in Just Dance. And they translated it perfectly; I question the choice to use Shawn the Sheep, but he's a funky sheep, so I'll let it slide. '''1. Swish Swish - '''I wish Ubisoft would cool it with Nicki already, but despite that, I find this to be the best of the newest reveals. The song sounds fantastic; it has that deep-toned funk rhythm that I find easy to get into. The moves are fresh and completely fitting, with a high enough frequency in scorings, and the overall asthetic, between the background and the designs of the coaches, is just so pleasing to my eyes that I know I'll have fun dancing to this. Just this once, Nicki. Just this once. Current Standings: 21. Naughty Girl 20. Waka Waka 19. Make It Jingle 18. John Wayne 17. Blow Your Mind 16. Side To Side 15. 24K Magic 14. Dharma 13. Despacito 12. Chantaje 11. Daddy Cool 10. Kissing Strangers 9. Blue 8. Bubble POP! 7. Beep Beep I'm A Sheep 6. The Way I Are 5. Footloose 4. Swish Swish 3. Rockabye 2. Love Ward 1. Automaton